1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental operatories and more particularly to dental instrument delivery systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present day conventional dental operatories are capable of accommodating individual doctors. Each operatory consists mainly of a dental chair having an instrument delivery unit positioned adjacent thereto. The instrument delivery unit is usually mounted either on a fixed cabinet or on a pivotally mounted support. A typical instrument delivery unit supports a number of powered handpieces along with air and water syringes. In addition, such a unit usually includes an instrument tray for providing a work surface.
There are several shortcomings associated with the prior art dental instrument delivery systems.
One serious shortcoming is that the present day dental operatories do not adequately accommodate the dental assistants.
Dental assistants, which include nurses, paramedics and other auxiliaries, have become increasingly important, particularly in light of the evolution of the "team" concept, which has been propounded by the U.S. Public Health Agency. In accordance with this concept, the auxiliaries are trained to perform all dental procedures except diagnoses, cutting hard and soft tissues, administering drugs, treatment planning, and master impressions. Accordingly, the auxiliaries would perform the reversible operations while the doctors would perform the irreversible operations.
The reason that the team concept has become very important is that the rate of growth of the number of dentists is not sufficient to handle the greater increasing patient load. Because of this fact, team methods are necessary in order to increase productivity and accommodate the increased patient load.
As stated above, present day dental operatories cannot adequately accommodate dental auxiliaries. In most installations, the auxiliary must fend for herself by squeezing around corners, peering over the dentist's shoulders, or otherwise occupying the same work space as the dentists. In some installations, a separate, movable cart is provided for the auxiliary. However, the problem with such carts is that the umbilicals are usually strewn over the floor. This not only creates a hazard, but the umbilicals make cleaning difficult.
Another shortcoming with the present day dental operatories is that they usually do not accommodate left-handed dentists. This is because most delivery units are located on the right side of the dental chair. For this reason, most left-handed dentists must learn to work right-handed or else work in very uncomfortable positions.
In summary, present day dental operatories simply do not provide for the complete needs of future dental practices.